Glee Questions
by mythologyrulz
Summary: Have you ever wanted to ask your favorite character of glee a question? Now's your chance you can ask the characters of glee any question you want and see how they answer!
1. Authors note

Hey People of Earth! (I think)

This is my first glee story, so I thought I'd try something simple to write, this is one of those stories where you can ask your favourite or least favourite character any question you want (as long as it is appropriate) The characters are:

Puck

Rachel

Finn

Quinn

Tina

Artie

Mercedes

Kurt

Mike

Matt

Santana

Brittany

Will

Emma

Terri

Sue

If I get enough questions I may be able to update today so please reveiw


	2. It begins

Hey ladies, gentleman, and dolphins (that's right dolphins)

So I'm glad I got so many reviews. Thank you so much!

Now I'm not sure if you guys realized this was in script form but it is, at least for now, but, if enough people ask I will change it to not script (though it will still be a lot of dialogue) Also Emily is an OC of mine she will be the interviewer. But enough of my rambling here's the next chapter.

* * *

Emily: Hello gleeks! I'm Emily Parkinson, and today I'll be interviewing McKinley highs New Directions or there glee club, and a few of its friends! Best part of this interview is it's your questions I'm asking. Now before I start asking the questions let's meet the people I'm interviewing. Alright Artie you start!

Artie: Hi, I'm Artie Abrams. I play the bass and love to sing, when not doing musical stuff I'm hanging out with my friends.

Tina: Hey, I'm Tina Cohen-Chang. I sing in my spare time and my favourite thing to sing is true colours, which was one of my first solos.

Kurt: Well, I'm Kurt Hummel, I love wicked and have an iPod dedicated to it, oh and can sing any number from it.

Mercedes: I'm Mercedes Jones; I love Aretha Franklin and could sing respect better than anyone here.

Mike: I'm Mike Chang I'm mainly a dancer and back-up singer but I did help choreograph our sectionals number, oh and I'm on the football team.

Brittany: I'm Brittany! I love to sing and I'm cheerleader!

Matt: I'm Matt Rutherford, I'm on the football team also and once there was a spider in my ear.

Santana: I'm Santana Lopez, I'm the new head cheerleader and I actually don't mind singing.

Puck: I'm Noah Puckerman, but everyone calls me Puck because I will hurt them if they don't because I'm badass like that. I'm on the football team and I'm the father of Quinn's baby.

Quinn: I'm Quinn Fabray, I'm pregnant with Puck's baby but I said it was my ex-boyfriend Finn's and I feel terrible. I was also head cheerleader.

Finn: I'm said ex-boyfriend Finn Hudson, I was quarter-back when it was football season and I'm also the male lead.

Rachel: And I'm Rachel Berry the female lead who hopes to be on Broadway one day.

Emily: That was the kids of New Directions now let's meet some of the adults associated with it.

Will: Hi, I'm Will Schuster, I'm the reinstated glee teacher –long story – I'm also recently divorced

Emma: Hi! I'm Emma Pillsbury I'm the guidance counsellor at McKinley and I'm a little mysophobic.

Sue: I'm Sue Sylvester but you should know that because I'm on the news, I'm also the cheerleading coach for the cheerio's.

Terri: I'm Terri Schuster Will's ex wife, I'm assistant manager at sheets and things.

Emily: Now that you guys and gals have met everyone let's begin with the questions. The first four questions are from BookwormGleek

Finn- What do you really think of Rachel?

Finn: She's really, really, really nice, and talented and funny, but I really don't know how I feel about her as more than a friend. With all the drama with the baby and stuff I just haven't had a chance to think about it.

Finn- What do you think about Quinn? - and don't just say lying cheater.

Finn: Why all the hard questions? Well though she is a lying cheater I kind of feel bad for her but I still am furious at her.

Quinn: Wait, did you just say you feel bad for me Finn?

Finn: Well yeah, I mean I really can't stand you but you're still an expecting teen mother, but honestly I don't like you still, I just don't think you deserve this. That's right I can be deep.

Quinn: Whoa.

Emily: Well that was dramatic, next question.

Rachel- Given the opportunity, would you kiss Finn?

Rachel: Right now? No probably not, especially considering what he just said about Quinn.

Quinn- Are you still in love with Finn?

Quinn: Possibly, I definitely care about him a lot but I'm kind of trying to get over him because lets face it, he hate me.

Finn: I don't hate you I might not like you but I could never hate you.

Emily: Well that was interesting but the next one should be even more interesting it's from Love At First Fight. It's to everyone it says if you could kiss one person here who would it be? I'm going to guess they mean in the glee club (**A/N: Sorry if you don't) **so I'll just ask New Directions. But, I want you to all answer without thinking about it just go. Let's do the same order as the intros.

Artie: Tina

Tina: Artie

Kurt: Finn

Finn: What?

Emily: Shut up no comments!

Mercedes: Matt

Mike: Brittany

Brittany: Mike

Matt: Santana

Santana: Brittany- uh I mean Matt!

Emily: No take backs!

Puck: Quinn

Quinn: Finn

Finn: Rachel

Rachel: Noah- Wait no! Finn I meant Finn

Emily: Sorry Rachel you want to kiss Puck.

Rachel: No I don't!

Emily: Do!

Rachel: Don't!

Emily: Do!

Rachel: Don't!

Puck: I can settle this. Berry face it you can't resist me.

Rachel: I don't want to kiss you! I don't like you that way Noah.

Puck: May not like me that way but you still want to kiss me.

Rachel: Oh whatever.

Emily: You know what let's move on to this question from xoBrownEyedGirlox

Puck- Why don't you try harder to win Quinn over? Its completely obvious you want to be with her. Oh and one more question, do you want to keep the baby?

Puck: Obviously I want to keep my baby, who wouldn't want to keep there baby? The reason I'm not trying harder is because Quinn doesn't want to be with me, and honestly I will respect that.

Emily: Wow lot's of drama. Well now we have eighteen questions from honeyandmustard.

Puck-What do you really think about the people in Glee?

Puck: Mike, Matt, Brittany, and Artie are all cool enough and there nice. Kurt and Mercedes can be divas but there both awesome singers even if Kurt has never had a solo. Tina, well I don't talk to her much but she's nice even if she lied about the whole stutter thing. Santana she's hot but a total brat who thinks she's better than everyone. Finn is a cool guy but at this point I don't think we're gonna be friends again any time soon. Rachel is hot but annoying, nice but crazy has a great voice but is over controlling because of it in other words she's sort of a neutral who really wants to make out with me again.

Rachel: Oh shut up Noah!

Puck: And Quinn well when I first met her I thought she was just this heartless jerk,

Quinn: Hey!

Puck: But, she's actually really kind and caring even if she can be snappish, but you can't blame with the pregnancy and stuff.

Rachel-Why are your outfits old fashioned? Don't you want to update?

Rachel: Well honestly I like the way I dress and honestly last time I tried to update my wardrobe I ended up looking a quote on quote 'sad clown hooker.'

Finn: I said I was sorry about that! You're the one who put on the cat suit.

Rachel: Kurt told me to!

Puck: Wait a sec, you put on a cat suit. *He bursts out into laughter*.

Rachel: Again, oh shut up Noah.

Finn- If you were given an ultimatum that you know wouldn't be changed, would you choose Glee or Football?

Finn: What's an ultimatum?

Rachel: A final demand, there basically asking, given the choice, that could never be changed back would you choose Glee club or Football?

Finn: Probably Glee because there so much nicer and stuff plus if the other guys could do it I could to.

Quinn- Now you have had time, are you glad that you are out of The Cheerio's... Or do you still want to join them?

Quinn: No because I've realized that I fit in better with the glee club plus like Finn said there so nice and I was so mean when I was a cheerio.

Tina-What do you see in Artie?

Tina: Everything he is so great and a gentleman and he treats me right and he does care about me.

Artie: Really?

Tina: Really.

Artie: Wow.

Artie- Do you like any other girls, or is it just Tina?

Artie: It's just Tina, no other girl compares to her, she's this Goth goddess.

Emily: Wow you guys are so dramatic.

Mercedes- You once said that, when you get rich and famous, you won't speak to any of the Glee Club. Is that true?

Mercedes: No way, I was just kidding these guys are great.

Kurt-How did you think your dad was going to react when you told him you were gay?

Kurt: I thought he would be mad because I thought he only wanted jock for a son but I know now he really cares for me.

Kurt-How much did it hurt watching Finn and the Jock's bully you?

Kurt: Well Finn didn't actually bully me he never stopped but he didn't bully me. And it didn't hurt emotionally it kind of hurt physically though but on a scale of 1 to 10 it was a 6 on the pain scale.

Kurt- How much do you miss your mother?

Kurt: On a scale of one to ten. Eleven.

Mike- Who is your favourite member of Glee?

Mike: My amazing girlfriend Brittany, of course!

Brittany: Aw, thanks Mike!

Matt- Do you wish you were more involved in Glee Club?

Matt: Sometimes but I'm also pretty shy, but I'm pretty involved with the choreography.

Santana- Who do you like more, Brittany or Puck?

Santana: Brittany, She is so much nicer, this guy's just a jerk who knocked up Quinn.

Puck: Hey!

Brittany- Why did you have a bird in your locker?

Brittany: Because, I brought my pet bird to school, and I didn't want him to leave so I kept him in my locker.

Will- Can you ever forgive Terri for what she has done?

Will: Maybe someday, but honestly I don't think I can forgive her I may stop being mad at her, but probably not forgive because it was such a big thing.

Emma- Why do you like Will so much?

Emma: Do I have to answer this I mean, Will's right there, and then to top it off his ex-wife is there.

Emily: You have to answer this.

Emma: Fine, Well he's your typical prince charming, handsome, sweet, chivalrous, and a gentleman *mumbling* and he's a good kisser.

Will: What was the last part, Emma?

Emma: *Quickly* you're a good kisser *blushing*

Will: *blushing* Oh

Emma: Yeah.

Terri- How could you ever do that to Will?

Terri: I was worried I was going to lose him. And like that thing said he is prince charming.

Will: Don't call her a thing! She's a better person than you!

Terri: Will! I'm your wife!

Will: Not anymore I'm filing for divorce at the end of the month.

Terri: What!?!

Will: You heard Terri you new it was bound top happen.

Terri: It will not happen if I have anything to do about it!

Sue- We all know about your sister and how you are around her. Why aren't you like that to everyone?

Sue: Simple my sister is amazing, but the rest of these people are idiots.

Emily: Well those were awesome questions the next three questions are from Weefeesmum

Puck- Were you really going to break up with Rachel or were you just trying to save face?

Puck: Fine, I was expecting this one, yes and no. I didn't plan to break up with her, but I was going to talk about the boob thing.

Rachel: Really Noah you had to bring that up? It was embarrassing enough the first time.

Puck: It was a serious problem in our relationship.

Rachel: You are so immature!

Puck: You still wanna kiss me!

Rachel: I do not!

Puck: Sure you don't Berry sure you don't. Oh and if you were nicer to me I might have let you, but oh well your loss.

Rachel- What do you see in Finn? He's an idiot and not worthy of your devotion.

Rachel: First of all Finn is not an idiot. Second of all he was one of the few people that wasn't horrible to me.

Tina- Do you wish that you had never told Artie about the stutter?

Tina: No I'm glad I did it; it would be hard to live with the guilt. And slowly but surely I'm starting to rebuild my friendship with Artie.

Emily: Alright last question today from knz97

Kurt- Are you offended by people calling you gay, homosexual, or a **?

Kurt: the last one is a little offensive but honestly I'm very proud of who I am. And to any other homosexual kids I encourage you to be proud to.

Emily: Well that's it for today we'll see you soon!

* * *

A/N: Well what did you guys think? With the last one I just put that in because I think the little things help (if you wanna help more participate in the day of silence 2010-04-16. Please send in more question for the next chapter.


	3. More Questions

Hello again,

I'm back with a new chapter it won't be as long because I'm not getting as much questions as last chapter but there are still a few.

* * *

Emily: We are back! Last time we talked to the McKinley high glee club and some of the adults that help with it or in one adults case try and destroy it, that's right I'm talking about Sue Sylvester the cheerio coach and the person who receives the first question from scissorhands101

Sue-Why do you hate people with curly hair?

Sue: Because not only do they look like they have birds nesting in there hair. I mean look at some of them for example this guy *jerks her thumb at Will* he is a total loser!

Will: Oh shut up Sue!

Sue: I'm sorry William I was just answering the persons question!

Emily: The next five questions are from BookwormGleek a past reviewer.

Finn-What do you think of Puck and Rachel dating?

Finn: There dating right now?!?

Rachel: What no! EW!

Puck: If you think I'm gross why do you want to kiss me?

Rachel: I don't want to kiss you!

Finn: Rach, if you don't want to kiss him why would you be dating him?

Rachel: No Finn, I think the question was what you thought of me dating Noh I mean Puck previously.

Finn: Oh, it was kind of weird considering an asshole like him was dating someone as nice as you but it wasn't to weird except the time I saw you sitting on his lap in the boys bathroom, that was really weird.

Rachel: Noah! You said no one would be in there!

Puck: So I didn't know, it was just Finn anyway.

Finn-Would you want Rachel to be your girlfriend?

Finn: Maybe, but I just broke up with Quinn and I really don't see myself dating anyone for a long, long time even if it's a great girl like Rachel. But overall yes I could see Rachel being a great girlfriend to me or whoever else she dates, as long as it's not Puck again.

Rachel-Would you like Finn to be your boyfriend?

Rachel: Well obviously I like Finn a lot but like he said he just broke up with Quinn and until he's over her I'm glad to be just friends with him. But overall I think he would be a fantastic boyfriend.

Finn and Rachel-Did you guys ever kiss before Finn and Quinn broke up?

Finn: Yes, but only twice I mean the first time it would have been longer but stuff happened.

Quinn: What! And you didn't tell me! Finn why? Why did you do it?

Finn: Well the first time I was stressed out and we were rehearsing in the auditorium and stuff, and she had this picnic and stuff. And the second time I was trying to get her to come back to glee you know taking one for the team.

Rachel: Taking one for the team?! I thought you said the kiss meant something and you wanted to be with me but Quinn was pregnant.

Finn: It did mean something.

Quinn: It did?

Finn: No not at all.

Rachel: So you lied to me!?

Finn: No! Someone help I can't juggle to angry woman!

Quinn: Just answer me this Finn why didn't you tell me? I thought you said we could be honest with each other.

Finn: I don't know I knew this would happen, I just didn't think it would happen like this! I'm sorry!

Quinn: So basically you cheated on me before I cheated on you and then never told me, and then blew up when I cheated on you!

Finn: Quinn the situation was different I think!

Quinn: The point is you should have been more understanding! Once when I was flipping pregnant that's horrible and I told you not to cheat on me with her! God I hate you!

Quinn-What do you think of Rachel now? Do you regret teasing her?

Quinn: Now that I know she made out with my ex boyfriend who was still my boyfriend at the time not at all.

Rachel: Quinn please I mean I am sorry but I mean it was an accident and I didn't realize it would hurt you this much.

Emily: Well those were awesome questions that really stirred the drama. Here's another great drama stirrer from xoBrownEyedGirlox.

Quinn-What are your true feelings about Puck/Noah? And no lying?

Quinn: Well, Puck is a really sweet guy even if he's badass, I don't really think I feel that way about him but I would consider have him play a part in 'drizzles' life.

Emily: Cool and simple next question is from,i'd rather be singing.

New Directions- If there was a reason you had to leave glee never to come back what would your response be?

Rachel: I'd be devastated know half the people in glee wouldn't talk to me anymore.

Finn: I agree with Rach, I'd be upset because glee is fun, and most of the people are really nice.

Quinn: Without the cheerio's I'd be bored out of my mind.

Puck: I guess I might miss it. Oh and Berry don't forget you'd miss out on kissing me.

Rachel: Shut it!

Kurt: Considering I never even got a chance for a solo I'd be upset.

Mercedes: It would suck I like glee a lot and I did meet some pretty cool people.

Artie: It would suck because we just won sectionals and we're actually kinda getting along.

Mike: It would suck because like Artie said we just won sectionals.

Matt: I agree completely with Mike.

Brittany: I mean even if there geeks there all super nice geeks so it would suck.

Santana: I'd miss it like I said it is the best part of my day.

Emily: Okay final question from Love at First Fight

All- Why are all of you except Britney Mike and Matt so dramatic?

Emily: I'm gonna answer this one because Weefeesmum asked if I would answer a question.

Emily: Well I believe with Puck, Quinn, Finn, and even Rachel it's because of 'baby-gate'. Well with Santana, Kurt and Mercedes it's because they do gossip a lot. Tina and Artie have relationship issues. And as for the adults well Will, Terri and Emma have a little love triangle and Sue is trying to destroy Will.

Emily: Well there you have it see you next time.

* * *

Well that's it keep reviewing and hopefully I'll update soon.


	4. Not as many Questions

Emily: We're back here with McKinley high's new directions. We've got a question from I-Puckleberry.

Rachel- Do you have any romantic feelings for Noah/Puck at all?

Rachel: I'm not sure, because yes we used to date, and I did have romantic feelings for him but it has been a while since we went out and we really don't interact anymore so-

Puck: That's her way of saying yes, Berry totally wants me- not that I can blame her.

Rachel: What no! Even if I did have any slight romantic feelings for you-which I'm not saying I did- they would have been gone with that last remark.

Puck: C'mon Berry I was just kidding! If it'll make you feel better I did see a closet backstage.

Rachel: Really let's go!

Puck: Are you serious?

Rachel: No.

Puck: Whatever your loss.

Emily: Our next three questions come in from gleefan.

Finn, Puck, Rachel and Quinn- What happened during baby-gate is it all over now?

Rachel: I'm gonna say no it's not completely over but I think we are adjusting and getting better, it has got to the point where we can all be in the same room.

Quinn: Yeah Rachel is right I mean Finn may not have forgiven Puck and I but we can be civil around each other.

Artie and Tina- Is it true that you guys are secretly dating?

Tina: No we are not secretly dating Artie and I are slowly becoming friends again.

Artie: Basically plus why would we need to keep it secret? That's more of a Rachel and Puck thing.

Rachel: Hey!

Puck: Seriously when Berry was all over me we didn't keep it secret.

Rachel: You were the one who suggested we start dating and you asked me to start making-out!

Puck: And you agreed in a heartbeat.

Rachel: Well that's because I could tell you were desperate.

Puck: Babe, you and I both no that's a lie.

Artie: Wasn't this question about Tina and me?

Rachel: Right sorry.

Emily: Alright gleefan's final question

New Directions: is there anything that could make you quit the glee club? If so what?

Rachel: I don't see myself quitting for anything I mean maybe a chance on Broadway but other then that nothing.

Finn: Actually Rachel you already quit for the play remember? And I don't think I would quit again.

Kurt: I agree with Rachel –surprisingly- I might quit for Broadway.

Artie: I don't think so.

Tina: Probably not.

Mercedes: Maybe but not likely.

Santana: Totally there are so many things I would be willing to quit for.

Brittany: I don't think Ms. Sylvester would want me to quit.

Quinn: Possibly I'm not sure what though.

Mike: I don't know, probably not.

Matt: Yeah I guess if my life depended on it.

Puck: Don't know probably.

Emily: Next question is from Yo Homie

Will- What is the worst thing Sue has done to you?

Will: I would say leaking the set list but really that was almost a good thing because the club came up with two amazing new performances, so I guess making fun of my failed marriage because that was just harsh.

Emily: Thanks Will next question is from scissorhands101

Will- If you either had to kiss Sue of Kendra who would it be?

Will: That is sick! I guess possibly Kendra because she is more human then Sue but if I had a choice I wouldn't kiss either.

Emily: Alright last three questions are from ArtieAndTinaAbrams

Quinn- Baby names?

Quinn: I don't have any yet because I'm unsure whether I will even keep the baby but for now I kind of nicknamed her drizzle.

Finn: I knew you liked it!

Quinn: It kind of grew on me.

Will- Are you ready to maybe start a relationship with Emma?

Will: Yeah I think I am ready I really want to.

Artie- Are you over stutter gate?

Artie: It took a little bit but yeah I think I am me and Tina have become friends.

Emily: Okay well that's all the questions for now we'll see you next time.

* * *

**I'm sorry this one was so short! Please send in more questions and I'll try and update soon :) **


	5. Couple names

Emily: We're back! And we have so many more questions then last time! Thank you guys! Are first question comes from wickedglee

Rachel-Who is a better kisser Finn or Puck?

Rachel: Um, well Finn's kisses meant a lot more then Noah's.

Emily: That's not the question; they're wondering who's better at kissing.

Rachel: I was getting there, it kind of depends I prefer kissing Finn because there's something about it but Noah may be more "experienced".

Emily: Next six questions come from Weefeesmum.

New Directions-Tell us something about yourself that no one else knows.

Rachel: I'm addicted to chocolate I eat it whenever I'm sad.

Finn: I used to perform before glee.

Quinn: I've always liked drizzle as a baby name.

Santana: I've always hated Sue Sylvester since she called me a cow in freshman year.

Brittany: I have a pet duck that was the bird in my locker!

Mike: Despite what people think I want a solo.

Matt: Mr. Ryerson force fed me chicken once.

Puck: First time I slushied someone it was an accident.

Kurt: I used to want to drive monster trucks

Tina: I and Mike once tried to get our parents to meet to see if we were related.

Mercedes: I was gonna audition for defying gravity.

Artie: I used to play football.

Rachel and Quinn-Who is the better kisser Finn or Puck?

Rachel: I already answered this.

Quinn: I do agree with Rachel, when Finn kisses you it means more but Puck knew what he was doing.

Finn and Puck-Same question

Finn: They were both good kissers.

Puck: Quinn all the way.

Mercedes-Who from New Directions would you like to go on a date with?

Mercedes: Well no one really I went out with Matt once but it was a little awkward and the rest of the guys are either taken or Puck.

Puck: I resent that.

Brittany-How's your relationship with Mike?

Brittany: It's really good, Mike is so sweet and cute and funny, he's the whole package.

Santana-How do you feel about the whole baby gate fiasco? Were you upset that YOUR best friend betrayed you and slept with your boyfriend at the time?

Santana: I don't have too much to say about it honestly, and Puck was not my boyfriend at the time.

Emily: Okay we have a couple questions from debraelq

Kurt-How do you afford all the designer clothes you wear?

Kurt: Since my dad owns the only place in Lima to get your car fixed he makes a fair bit of money, and being an only child I am quite spoiled.

Kurt and Mercedes-On a scale of 1-10 how would you rate the hotness of the following guys: Finn, Puck, Matt, Mike, and Artie.

Mercedes: How do people know we do that?

Finn: You actually do that?!?

Mercedes: No…

Finn: Oh, okay.

Mercedes: Alright I'll go first, Finn I give him an 8, Puck 6-

Puck: Seriously.

Mercedes: Yes seriously. Matt 9, Mike 7 and Artie 5 but only because I've never thought of him that way.

Kurt: My turn! Artie I agree with Mercedes 5 because also I never though of him that way and I would never get in the way of Tartie.

Artie: Tartie?

Kurt: Oh right I came up with names for all the couples my personal favourite is Kinn! Anyway Puck 4 because I'm secretly rooting for Puckleberry so someone *glares at Rachel* will stay away from my man!

Puck: Puckleberry?

Kurt: You and Rachel duh! Why do you think I was glaring at her?

Rachel: For gods sake there is no "Puckleberry"!

Kurt: Yes there is, you guys even have a song.

Rachel: No we don't! 

Kurt: Yeah Sweet Caroline by Neil Diamond, remember, he sang it to you and then you dragged him into the closet to make out.

Puck: Oh yeah, I remember that, but how did you know about it Hummel?

Kurt: Because, Mercedes and I both agree that your relationship is better then Gossip Girl and Desperate Housewives combined! Personally I'm waiting for either Puck to bunch Finn so I can comfort him or Quinn to rip off Rachel's sequined leg warmers! Anyway Matt and Mike are both eights and Finn gets an 11!

Emily: Wow everything seems to come back to Puck and Rachel, anyway we have a question from CupOfGleeWithASideOrderOfTW

Finn- If you had to play 7 minutes with heaven, who would you go into the closet with out of Glee club and how far would you take it?

Finn: *Awkwardly staring at Rachel* Probably Rachel and maybe second base.

Puck: Wouldn't count on it.

Emily: Alright we have three questions from Lizzy

Puck- Will you kiss me?

Puck: Don' no you hot?

Rachel: Noah that is so insensitive honestly be considerate.

Puck: Whatever are you attractive?

Rachel: Not what I meant.

Rachel- Why don't you just kiss Finn?

Rachel: Right now? Because that's a little strange.

Will- Who would u rather kiss, Rachel (Ignoring the law ;)) or Sue?

Will: Sue because I'm not dealing with the school girl crush thing again.

Emily: Thanks guys! Next Question comes from, Love At First Fight.

To the guys-Why are you sexists? And you can't say you're not.

Finn: Um, I guess I never really noticed I was I never considered myself one.

Mike: I have to agree with Finn and I'd also like to say I'm sorry.

Matt: Yeah I'm also quite sorry I never realized it but I guess all the guys are a little sexist.

Puck: Yeah, yeah whatever sorry.

Artie: Wow, your actually right we are sexists and to all the girls out there I'm sorry.

Kurt: I never considered myself one because I find that I'm actually nicer to girls over guys but if I was one at any point in my life I'm sorry.

Emily: I'm gonna guess they didn't mean you Kurt but anyways, the next question is from xoxoSilveryInkLetteringxoxo

Rachel- Is there any specific song that you just cannot sing?

Rachel: No. I can sing every song I've ever tried.

Emily: Thanks, that was the totally humble and modest Rachel Berry. Next question is from scissorhands101

Sue- Do you suck at life?

Sue: Certainly not if you ever say something like that I will come to your house steal your kitten and then kick you in the shin **(A/N: I'm sorry I can't write sue)**

Emily: Now we have sixteen questions from i'd rather be singing

Quinn - Have you decided if you are keeping the baby or not? If not what are you leaning towards?

Quinn: I don't know because I love this baby but, I'm sixteen it would have been so much easier if I could have given it to Mrs. Schuster it would have been even easier if I hadn't gotten pregnant though.

Rachel - What is up with your irrational dreams of being on Broadway?

Rachel: They're not irrational in fact I think if I get discovered one day I will definitely be on Broadway. Plus your probably just jealous.

Puck - Underneath your hard exterior is there a softer interior?

Quinn: Stop lying,

Rachel: It's obvious Noah,

Finn: your just a big lying softie.

Puck: Shut up.

Finn - Did you like performing BEFORE Mr. Schue made you join glee for 'extra credit in Spanish?

Finn: I did enjoy it I preformed before I went to McKinley and stuff.

Artie - Do you ever think what if? About the accident?

Artie: Yes, and I hate that I do but, I do.

Tina - Is there a reason that you hid behind your 'stutter' for so long?

Tina: I was really shy, so I put it on to get out of that report but, then I got used to it and I just decided to become the girl with the stutter so people would stay away from me.

Brittany - Why do you like ducks so much?

Brittany: Because ducks are cuddly and like never like totally mean you know.

Santana - If you had to choose between glee and cheerios which would you choose?

Santana: Cheerios.

Matt & Mike - Do the two of you like performing or prefer dancing?

Matt: I thoroughly enjoy dancing it's quite entertaining but I would love to actually get a solo for once.

Mike: I agree with Matt

Kurt - How did you think your dad would react when you told him you were gay?

Kurt: Well I didn't expect him to know and I expected some yelling and a bit of throwing but he really understood.

Mercedes - Is there a reason that you always try to steel the spotlight?

Mercedes: I think your confusing me with Ms. Prissy pants because I never get the solos.

Emily: Um, actually, you get a lot of solos but you still yell at Rachel and your still rude towards her for some reason it would make sense if Santana, Brittany, Quinn or even Tina did it cause they never get any solos but you get them all the time. And you still complain!

Mercedes: Whoa, I thought you were supposed to just read the questions.

Emily: Nope.

Will - Why don't you let everyone audition for the solos that you give out (mostly to Rachel) So that people like Quinn can get some of the spotlight they deserve for their talent?

Will: I don't know every time Rachel doesn't get a solo she has a little storm out and it's getting really annoying plus I never really hear Quinn volunteering for solos.

Emma - Are you glad that you have the job of guidance counsellor at McKinley?

Emma: Of course, all the kids here are nice and most people in the staff are absolutely amazing *she smiles at Will*

Sue - Why are you so cruel to the students?

Sue: Again have you seen them? They're all a bunch of curly haired mouth breathers.

Terri - Why did you try to fool Will into thinking you were pregnant after you found out it was a hysterical pregnancy?

Terri: I just couldn't Will is the best thing that ever happened to me I should have but I didn't so just drop it.

Emily: Weird answer Terri, anyway that's all for now we'll see you next time!

* * *

**Well there it is, I' rather be singing sorry about your last to questions but I didn't want to over complicate things and add people maybe one chapter I will do something where you can ask characters that aren't normally eligible. Also ****CupOfGleeWithASideOrderOfTW**** requested I do a little seven minutes in heaven sort of thing, if you guys want that then the next chapter will be a special seven minutes in heaven thing for the new directions kids. Keep on reviewing! :) **


	6. Quotes, Bubblyness and Middle Names

Emily: Here we are yet again with more questions we are starting off with five questions from MaryAlicefan

Rachel- If Quinn kissed you what would you do?? If you started feeling something more than a friendship for Quinn, what would you do??

Rachel: Overall I would be shocked and a little scared if Quinn kissed me if I started to develop feelings for her well again I would be utterly shocked.

Quinn-If Rachel kissed you what would you do?? If you started feeling something more than a friendship for Rachel, what would you do??

Quinn: I agree with Berry I'd be shocked, confused and weirded out

Rest of the Glee Club including Mr. Schue and Emma- What would you do if Rachel and Quinn started dating??

Santana: I would be disgusted and I would make tubers is shunned from like all of Lima.

Brittany: That would be like so cool! Cause then Rachel could be our friend and stuff!

Mike: Um, that would be err, interesting.

Matt: Very, um interesting.

Kurt: I'd be happy that's two competitors out! Now the cheerios!

Mercedes: I hope Kurt realizes that it didn't happen, I guess I would respect there choices.

Tina: I'd have to be respectful and stuff but I would be shocked.

Artie: I agree I'd respect it but I would be utterly shocked.

Finn: I'd be surprised, cause they hated each other for so long.

Puck: It would be pretty damn hot, I mean like cougar hot.

Emma: I would completely respect there choices.

Will: That would be an interesting development.

Brittany-What do you feel for Santana??

Brittany: She is like super great especially in bed and she is totally fine with me dating Mike!

Santana- What do you feel for Brittany??

Santana: She's okay.

Emily: Okay MaryAlicefan would also like to note that she loves Faberry! Now we have 13 questions from ReadyMadePhotographer.

Noah (puck) - if you walked in on Finn and Rachel kissing what would you do?

Puck: I don't know leave because I really don't want to see that.

Emily: Why?

Puck: Because I really… I'm not answering that.

Emily: You have to.

Puck: No I don't and I'm not.

Emily: Fine

Finn and Noah- same question but with Quinn and Rachel

Finn: Pretty much the same answer as what I said about them dating.

Puck: Again I'd leave cause I do not want to see that.

Sue- how old are you really?

Sue: twenty-nine years old.

Brittany- are you even aware when you're being cruel to Rachel?

Brittany: I am?

Rachel: Well yeah, your always calling me man hands and RuPaul.

Brittany: I never really look at your hands so I thought you had a transplant or something and I thought RuPaul was your middle name.

Rachel: No my middle name is Barbra, RuPaul is the name of a famous drag queen you know a man that dresses up as a woman and these are my real hands I've never had any kind of transplant.

Brittany: I am like so, so, so sorry! *Gives Rachel a hug*

Rachel: *gasping* can't breath.

Brittany: Sorry

Santana- have you thought about befriending Rachel?

Santana: No, plain and simple.

Quinn - did Finn kick you out...? And if so where are you staying at now?

Quinn: I'm currently staying at Brittany's I tried Puck's house but his mom hated me.

Puck: She didn't hate you.

Quinn: Then how come she said- and this is a direct quote- oh Noah, why aren't you dating a nice Jewish girl why couldn't you have gotten that nice Rachel girl pregnant instead of her.

Puck: Your over exaggerating it she doesn't hate you she just prefers Jewish girls.

Quinn: She was calling me evil and she always compared me to Rachel.

Puck: You know you could have left the last part out I'm sure your making everyone uncomfortable.

Emily: No it's only you.

Kurt - who would you turn straight for out of the new direction girls not including Mercedes?

Kurt: Possibly Brittany because I like bubbly personalities.

Mercedes- Do you really fit that much into the 'black, stereo type?

Mercedes: It depends which of those stupid stereotypes you mean because yes I like R&B but I don't eat a lot of watermelon either way all those stereotypes are stupid.

Matt- have you ever hit a girl (by accident)

Matt: No I haven't and I don't plan on hitting a girl anytime soon.

Mike - during Rachel's performance of gives you hell during hell-o in which you dance with her did you entertain the thought of a relationship?

Mike: Well, I'm currently dating Brittany so I wasn't but you know Rach is really nice we are sort of becoming friends.

Terri-Are you in some odd affair with your sister?

Terri: NO! She's married and I'm not even divorced yet! What kind of weirdo are you? **(A/N: I don't think your weird ****ReadyMadePhotographer. It's just an answer)**

Emma- do you still converse with your brother after he pushed you at the farm which caused you to get your OCD.

Emma: I do it took a while but I care about my brother.

Noah- if Rachel were to randomly kiss you and want to carry on the previous relationship letting you reach 2nd to 3rd base what would your reaction be?

Rachel: Before he answers I just want to note that, that will never ever happen.

Puck: Sure it won't Berry, after making sure Berry isn't drunk because I've already made that mistake once, but if she was sober and she wasn't all upset over Finn or that Jesse guy, then what the hell.

Emily: Pleasant, well that's it for now even if it was only two users, keep coming back for glee questions.

* * *

**I know it was only two users but it was enough questions so I just decided may as well update because I was bored. Keep on reviewing and letting me know whether you want a seven minutes in heaven chapter :).**


	7. Insert Chapter Name Here

Emily: Hey people we are back! We've got some awesome questions from you guys! Our first seventeen questions are from **inuharrytwiclique**.

All- if you were stranded on an island and could only have one other person there with you, who would it be and why?

Emily: Let's go ahead and start with the adults Will, go ahead.

Will: Emma

Emma: Will

Terri: Will

Sue: None of these mouth-breathers. My sister Jean.

Rachel: Um, Puck- I mean Finn!

Puck: Rachel- I mean Quinn! Damn it Berry! Now I'm doing it!

Rachel: (In a sing-song voice, pointing at Puck.) You like me! You like me! You Noah Puckerman love me Rachel Berry! I mean you are completely infactuated with me!

Puck: (Rolls eyes) Right Berry, plus you said my name first.

Rachel: Um-err-You like me! You like me!

Emily: Yeah, yeah Rachel glad to see your so excited, Finn you want to continue the question.

Finn: Rachel

Quinn: Finn

Kurt: Finn or Mercedes

Emily: You can only choose one person

Kurt: Finn- Sorry Mercedes, your gorgeous and I love you, but have you seen him!

Mercedes: Oh thanks Kurt- Any way I would choose my boy Kurt

Tina: Artie

Artie: Really? Anyway I would also choose Tina.

Matt: Santana

Mike: Brittany

Santana: Brittany

Brittany: Santana

All- What was your favourite song done so far?

Mike: Gives you hell was freakin awesome! But you know like somebody to love and all the group numbers.

Matt: Yeah pretty much the group numbers I liked Ice Ice Baby.

Mike: Yeah that one to really anytime Mr. Schue raps blows your mind cause he's like old and stuff.

Will: Hey! I'm only thirty.

Mike: Yeah, old and stuff.

Kurt: Defying Gravity and A house is not a home.

Mercedes: Beautiful, and, And I'm telling you but I love to see Tina, Kurt and Artie perform.

Tina: We love to see you perform to, I have to say I liked the empowering songs like most of the ballads, and I did enjoy singing true colors, plus singing the classics is always awesome the Beatles, Madonna and though he's a jerk Puck did pretty well with Sweet Caroline and of course it was hilarious that Puck was serenading Rachel. Plus it's awesome when Mr. Schue raps oh and Artie rapping.

Artie: Very thorough T, I have to say I like rapping and the mash-ups are fun hairography was interesting.

Brittany: Totally liked the Madonna stuff it was like so awesome.

Santana: Um, the Madonna stuff I guess. Schue always picks lame songs.

Will: Thank you Santana.

Quinn: I liked Madonna, and I agree with Tina the classics and stuff I liked our sectionals performance and the song we sang Mr. Schue before he ran out of the room to go make-out with Ms. Pillsbury.

Finn: I liked Hello I love you. Personally Madonna was uncomfortable, and I like playing drums and singing the rolling stones was sweet.

Rachel: Well I loved all our performances none of them were perfect I always have criticisms bubbling inside of me but I admit Quinn is quite good even if she is sharp, and Tina was really good in true colors but Maria is still my part, and Santana is quite good with Madonna, Brittany did amazing with the choreography, and Mercedes is just amazing. And though they have faults in there singing they are all great. And so are the boys Finn- Even if it was a very stupid reason to break-up with someone- he does sing incredibly and almost impeccably when he "realises his inner rock star" Matt and Mike despite no training are some of the best dancers I've ever seen, Artie is just great and he doesn't struggle with his wheel chair in the numbers, and Kurt is the only other person I've met who can hit a high F and Noah well he may be missing the high B it was quite cute when he sang Neil Diamond- plus I'm a sucker for Jewish performers.

Puck: I'm not cute I'm badass babe. AS for the question dunno group numbers I guess and as lame as it is I guess Sweet Caroline was fun- but, I don't "serenade" chicks I make-out with them.

Santana: It's true when he was dating Man-hands it was the first time he appeared human even if he wasn't dating a human.

Brittany: It's true he never sang me anything when we went out.

Puck: Brittany sex isn't dating- wait when did we go out or have sex? (He shrugs) whatever I'll take you word for it.

Finn- Basketball or Football?

Finn: I actually liked Football or at least I miss getting hit.

Kurt- I hear you trying out for cheerios, is there any hidden meaning behind it?

Kurt: Yes Mercedes and I are now cheerios it really was because we want more solos and even if Mercedes does get o belt it out all the time how often do we here her sing a real solo.

Rachel- if given the option, would you want to get a make over? (Not one by Kurt this time)

Kurt: Hey I can give a good makeover just not to competition!

Rachel: I'm gonna have to say no I like my pantsuits and animal sweaters.

Emma- do you mind it when Sue calls you by the wrong name?

Emma: Though I find it unbelievably annoying and inconsiderate I've learned from my time at McKinley that you can't change Sue, so I accept it.

Finn- Do you have any feelings beside friendship for Kurt? Any? Even teeny tiny itty bitty ones?

Finn: No. Not even teeny tiny itty bitty ones.

Puck- Now that you're in glee, do you regret ever picking on the others and giving them slushies?

Puck: Well yeah, I've been slushied it freaking sucks I mean seriously.

Puck- When you and Rachel broke up you said that you were going to break up with her anyways, did you mean that?

Puck: I've already answered this no I didn't plan on breaking up with Rachel but I was going to talk her into letting me reach second and possibly third base.

Rachel: Noah! You are such a perverted pig who thinks of nothing but sex!

Puck: What at least I'm not a liar.

Brittany- what's the square root of four? ;)

Brittany: Um, uh unicorn? - Wait no! Ducks!

Will- why on earth did you kiss vocal adrenalines coach?!

Emma: You did?

Will: Em, I am so sorry I just got divorced and something came over me I wanted to experience something.

Kurt- who is your favourite designer?

Kurt: Alexander McQueen no question.

All- if you could change you names to anything what would it be?

Rachel: I think that none of us would want to change our names.

Sue: Not true boy hips! I would name myself Madonna given the option but the "government" wouldn't allow it.

Finn- what's your least favourite subject in school?

Finn: Um, Math isn't that everyone's?

Rachel, Quinn, Kurt -why do you all seem so obsessed with Finn? Is he really that great? (No offence Finn)

Emily: Can I answer this one please? - Wait who am I asking I run this thing! Okay so I think it's because Finn just kind of seems like the perfect guy because he's popular, good-looking and is an all around nice guy, so they all look past his many, many faults and the fact that he occasionally uses them.

All- if you had to switch places with one of the other glee characters then who would it be and why?

Rachel: To be honest Quinn not only is does she popular she has two guys fighting over her

Quinn: Really? I would've said you because you have it so easy no drama or anything like that.

Finn: Artie I don't know why I just want to switch with him.

Artie: Matt he seems like a nice guy and obviously has use of his legs.

Matt: I guess Mike I mean I like being me so if I had to switch I'd just switch with a friend.

Mike: Yeah Matt I guess or a girl cause they like have boobs and stuff.

Puck: Oh totally a girl maybe Berry or Fabray cause you know they both have awesome panties.

Brittany: Um, Kurt!

Kurt: Why?

Brittany: I dunno.

Kurt: well I'd choose Finn because there's some thing I really want to do.

Finn: *shudders* 

Kurt: Nothing like that I just want to see if this shirt I got you fit.

Finn: Oh, that's still weird.

Mercedes: Well I'd switch with Rachel to get a solo.

Tina: Um, Mercedes I guess.

Santana: Why would I want to switch with these losers?

Emily: Okay awesome questions! Our next question comes from **scissorhands101**

Sue and Will- If you had a couple name what would it be?

Sue: I don't waste my time on trivial thing such as couple names and Will.

Will: I prefer not to think about that.

Kurt: There couple name would be Sill.

Will: I could have gone my entire life without knowing that.

Emily: Next up me have three questions from **kurt + finn**

Finn - Have you ever thought about Kurt in a romantic way?

Finn: No, I've already answered this like literally I just did.

All - have you ever liked someone of the same sex?

Rachel: No sorry

Quinn: Why are you sorry? Anyway no I haven't

Puck: Nope Puckzilla doesn't role that way.

Finn: Why does everyone ask me questions like this! No I'm not gay, I respect people who are but I'm not!

Kurt: Obviously

Mercedes: No I did like someone who likes people of the same sex though.

Tina: Despite my audition song no.

Artie: Nope

Mike: No

Matt: No

Santana: I've made out with people of the same sex

Brittany: Yeah I've made out with them.

Finn - how would you feel if Kurt kissed you?

Finn: Freaked out, because I don't like Kurt like that.

Emily: Awesome questions! We now have 12 questions from **xoxoSilveryInkLetteringxoxo**.

Puck-Who are the three most important women in you life? Other then your mom and sister.

Puck: My baby girl, Quinn and Rachel I guess.

Rachel: Seriously? Um, thank you.

Puck: Um, your welcome

Rachel: Okay then

Puck- Why is Rachel the only one allowed to call you Noah?

Puck: I'm not sure he just always calls me Noah so I go with it cause well just cause.

Rachel: Very thorough

Rachel- Did you know Finn or Quinn before high school?

Rachel: I did but we never really talked ever. But, Quinn wasn't mean or anything so we did semi-get along.

Kurt- If you gave Rachel another make over, what would you do?

Kurt: Despite being crack to me I don't think I can make her over.

Tina- At first it seemed like you and Rachel were friends, are you still?

Tina: I'd love to say we're friends but I don't really know because we just never talk but I'd love to be friends.

Finn- Out of all the guys in this room, which one would you kiss, if you had too?

Finn: If you all stop asking questions like this I'll say Kurt.

Quinn- Same question, but with girls.

Quinn: Um, Brittany cause I've already kissed her when I got really drunk at this party

Will- If you were still 17, do you think you would like Rachel?

Will: Given the fact that she's so similar to teenage Terri and I'm so similar to Finn then yeah teenage me would have fallen for her.

Artie- What's the thing you miss most about having legs?

Artie: Surprisingly sports I loved sports when I was younger I loved sports.

Mercedes- If you had to slushy anyone in this room, who would it, be?

Mercedes: Puck as revenge for all the crap he put us through.

Sue- Whose your favourite gleek? That isn't in the Cheerios.

Sue: I don't know I hate them all, if I had to choose Quinn.

Puck- Why is your mom so obsessed with Jewish girls? And how come you never showed her Rachel, if that was your original motivation?

Puck: I dunno she just really likes them for some reason, as for the second part well I got caught up in it and totally forgot about operation: Berry and went along with the ride plus I didn't think we'd last only a week or something.

Rachel: Six and a half days actually oh and three hours and thirty-seven minutes.

Puck: You counted?

Rachel: Well yeah of course.

Emily: Creepy... Any who our last three questions are from **Marie Suoh**.

Kurt- Do you think you and Mercedes are just a good friends now, after she confessed to you?

Kurt: Confessed what? That she liked me? Oh yeah we're just friends.

Finn- Out of the entire glee club who do you respect the most and why?

Finn: Artie he puts up with so much and he's in a wheelchair.

Artie: Thanks Finn.

Puck- Do you think you could ever have feelings for Kurt?

Puck: No I'll say it again Puckzilla doesn't roll that way.

Emily: Well there you have it! Join us next time on Glee Questions!

**Well what did you guys think? Sorry it took so long! I'll try and update sooner then this next time also I probably will write the spin the bottle chapter it might be the next one or the one after that. Review!**


	8. I still Don't have a chapter name

Emily:Yo! Yo! Yo! Sup party people!

Puck: Please don't do that.

Emily: Right you're just jealous of my coolness. Anyway, we have some awesome questions today we're starting out with a question from **Katielyn**

All-what do you think about Will and Emma being a couple?

Finn: Go Mr. Schue.

Puck: (rolls eyes) Yeah score.

Rachel: Well I think it's fantastic because they obviously care about each other.

Quinn: Oh for sure, it's quite romantic actually those two I remember the clubs reaction to those two's first kiss.

Brittany: It's like so romantic I love old people couples.

Santana: Well they're less disgusting then Puck and Rachel, or Quinn and Puck but, that doesn't say much.

Kurt: You did not just diss Puckleberry and Quick that little triangle is the best one! As for the question they are very cute together I certainly support Wemma!

Mercedes: Well how can you not support Wemma seriously they're unbelievably cute together.

Tina: They are sweet together.

Artie: Oh for sure.

Mike: Oh yeah totally.

Matt: All the way.

Sue: Well I find it absolutely disgusting and this is wasting my time.

Terri: I agree with the girl in the sweat suit.

Sue: Girl in the sweat suit? Watch your mouth or I'm kicking you in the taco.

Emily: Riiiiiiiiight anyway our next two questions are from **gleefan101**

Rachel- If you had to marry one of the glee guys and not split up who would you marry?

Rachel: Um, I guess Finn because of our feelings or Matt or Mike cause it would just make things a lot easier even if that's not a good reason to marry someone but, we have indeed been developing a close friendship but, that's actually a difficult question.

Brittany & Santana- Does sue know about...

Santana: Coach Sylvester stays out of our personal lives so no she does not know about...

Emily: Awesome we now have seven questions from **Crazy Perverted theorist**!

Puck - would you ever make out with Finn?

Puck: NO way in hell am I making out with him I think I've made it clear that I dig chicks!

Finn- same question would you ever make out with Puck?

Finn: No I can hardly be in the same room as him.

Both Puck and Finn - If I paid you guy's money, How much money would I have to pay you guys to make out with each other? How much money to make a porno?

Puck: When will you get the picture I'm not making-out with him or making a porno I'll stick to watching them thank you.

Finn: No you can't pay me or it would take a lot of boos and money to make me even come in contact with his lips.

New Directions - What would your reactions be if these two made out? or made a porno? and would you chip into the fund for Pinn?

Santana: I may just chip in to that it would be f*cking hilarious **(A/N: Sorry for the language!)**

Brittany: That would be like so cute!

Kurt: No! No! I support Kinn not Pinn!

Mercedes: Sorry Kurt, but it would be so funny.

Rachel: Um, I'd be shocked and disappointed if they made pornography because that's not something you should be doing at this age!

Quinn: What! Please say they didn't make a porno! Please!

Matt: Thankfully they did not make a porno Quinn.

Mike: Oh thank you god! Who would watch that!

Tina: Um...

Artie: Yeah...

Puck- Serious note Do you like Finn? Because you know they're are three reasons why you would have slept with Quinn

1. You were just horny

2. You liked Quinn

3. The Conspiracy theory. You are gay and in love with Finn. You slept with Quinn just because you know that Finn is hetero and would never be interested in you sexually. This was your way of actually being able to get closer to Finn.

People say that every person your lover sleeps with you slept with as well. Plus we know that at if Quinn didn't get knocked up she would have at one point had sex with Finn so in this progress Finn would have had sex with you using Quinn as conduit to Finn.

Puck: You're insane you know that? Has anyone ever told you that? I was horny and drunk I did not want to sleep with Finn.

Quinn - How would you react if it was theory number three?

Quinn: Oh good god, please stop talking I swear the baby is throwing up inside of me.

New Directions - If you had to commit an act of cannibalism which glee member would you eat?

Rachel: That's morbid I refuse to answer that!

Emily: Yeah I'm sorry but, I don't feel comfortable knowing the answer so let's move on our next question is from **Kate **

New Directions- What would you do if you walked in on Will and ma in the child room?

Rachel: Um, how old are you? Because, if you're as young as you sound I may have to report Mr. Schuster to the police.

Quinn: I'm going to go throw up, if you'll excuse me.

Puck: I never knew Mr. Schue was such a player.

Finn: What I'm confused.

Kurt: I'm gonna go join Quinn.

Mercedes: Ditto

Tina: Yeah well I'll also be calling the cops and then forking out my eyeballs.

Artie: Um...

Matt: Yeah...

Mike: I would like totally teach it Kung fu!

Brittany: Um...

Santana: Yeah...

Emily: Okay then... Our next question is from **Kate**.

Will and Emma – If you got the chance would you kiss each other again?

Will: Yeah, I would I realize we need to work out our relationship but, still I think if I was given the chance I would.

Emma: Yes Despite it being bad for us but, I would for sure.

Emily: Awesome I totally support Wemma! Well, our next question is from **Rachel_thestar**.

Terri - What do you hate most about Emma?

Terri: The fact that she has my husband and I do not.

Emily: Great our next seven questions are from **Gleekforeverr**.

Rachel- Who do you like more Finn Jesse or Puck?

Rachel: Again difficult because they all have positive and negative attributes, obviously Finn is a sweet, happy, caring person but, he has used me in the past. Jesse is again such an amazing guy but, he was the "enemy" and he was infuriated when I original said I didn't want to have sex. Noah was actually quite kind and caring when we were going out but before that well let's face it he was a jerk towards me.

Emily: You always beat around the bush don't you? That's not what the person is asking.

Rachel: Fine at this current moment I like Jesse a smidge better the reason behind that is because he is my boyfriend if Finn and I were going out it would be Finn if Noah and I were going out it would be Noah. It really has nothing to do with anything other then Jesse and I are currently together.

Will- What do you like most about Emma?

Will: She's absolutely amazing couple that with the fact she's gorgeous to look at well it's driving me crazy!

Emma- if given the chance to sing with Will would you?

Emma: Yeah, I think I would I think it would be fun.

Quinn- who is your favourite teacher?

Quinn: Probably Mr. Schuster he' quite nice and fun plus I enjoy glee club.

Finn- are you ever going to get over Quinn?

Finn: I'm not sure it's not exactly easy to get over someone that you've been with for that long.

Sue- do you secretly like Will Schuster?

Sue: No and if you ever insinuate that I do I will kick you in the taco.

Terri- What will you do if Emma and Will end up together?

Terri: Well I'm not going to let that happen so does it really matter.

Emily: Awesome questions! We now nineteen questions from **Gleek27**.

Rachel- do you still like Mr. Schuster?

Rachel: I do like him as a teacher but I have gotten over my little school girl crush, actually looking back now it was actually quite ridiculous I still cannot believe Mrs. Schuster made me clean there house.

Will- Who do you like more Terri or Emma?

Will: Well, I'm may have to say Emma.

Emma- do you want to be with Will?

Emma: I want to but, I can't be with him until we work out our issues.

Tina- what do you like most about Artie?

Tina: He cares about me, he cares about glee club and he really just cares.

Puck- why do you like glee club so much?

Puck: I dunno surprisingly good place to pick up chicks.

Santana- who do you like better Puck or Finn?

Santana: Puck, I honestly could care less about Finn, and then again I could care less about that cheating ass.

Puck: Are we really doing the jealous thing again? It's really annoying I thought I made it obvious that we were not exclusive.

Santana: Yeah that doesn't mean you go ahead and date Man Hands, Preggers and Chocolate Thunder!

Puck: This is so freakin' annoying

Rachel Santana and Quinn- what did you all see in puck that made you like him?

Santana: No idea

Quinn: Because, though he refuses to show it he actually is really quite kind.

Rachel: I agree when not trying to be considered cool he is actually a really sweet guy.

Quinn: And you know he is pretty easy on the eyes, but, Puck and I are not in a relationship we are just friends. I'm not really sure we could be together I really don't care about Mario and Luigi or whatever.

Puck: Hey they changed the world!

Rachel: Oh yeah that was annoying Noah and did not do much in our relationship other than kiss on my bed but, he attempted to take me out on a date once – it wasn't much of one-

Puck: Hey!

Rachel: Noah I may not have been on many dates before but, going to a hot-dog stand where the vendor picks his nose is not much of a date – as I was saying Noah did nothing but, talk about mindless violent video games.

Santana: Do you mean Hawaiian shirt-Pete? I remember that guy! **(A/N: I actually know somebody named Hawaiian-shirt Pete) **

Rachel: Did he make you pay too?

Santana: Oh totally!

Quinn: Yeah well I got stuck with No-shirt Dan **(A/N: I don't know a No-shirt Dan) **he kept hitting on me.

Santana: Oh I know that one!

Puck: Please stop complaining I don't really need three girls going on about me being a bad boyfriend.

Rachel: Actually Noah despite not being able to put together a good date I think we can all agree that you were a good boyfriend and for the entire six days we were together you didn't go sleep with Santana.

Santana: I was pretty shocked about that I pulled out all my tricks.

Emma- Terri is so mean to you why don't you just tell her to back off?

Emma: Because I can't handle confrontation.

Will- What was your favourite song when you were in high school?

Will: Bust a move

Kurt- why do you like Finn?

Kurt: I don't really know but, ever since he saved me from Puck I've been smitten.

Will- why don't you give Matt and mike more solos?

Will: Well, they never really ask for them and part of me thought Matt was a mute who could miraculously sing.

New directions- do you all hope Mr. Schuster and Ms. P get together?

Kurt: Oh totally!

Mercedes: Yeah I support Wemma all the way!

Puck: (shrugs) Yeah sure.

Finn: Sure, I think Mr. Schue should get over his wife.

Quinn: Yeah I think so

Rachel: I for one would be very happy for the both of them.

Artie: I think it would be great for them.

Tina: Oh for sure.

Matt: I think it would be good for them.

Mike: Yeah go Schue!

Brittany: Aww...

Santana: Ew gag me.

New directions- are you excited for regionals?

Rachel: Definitely I can not wait to win.

Quinn: For sure unfortunately regionals is around my due date so I don't know how well the singing and dancing will go over.

Mercedes: For sure I hopefully will finally get a solo

Kurt: All the way I'm excited

Finn: Yeah for sure I like to perform

Puck: Yeah I guess

Santana: Sure

Brittany: Like totally all the way!

Mike: For sure I can't wait!

Matt: Yeah I am

Artie: Definitely

Tina: Yep

Will- will you ever go back to Terri?

Will: Though I am not physic like Rachel I probably won't

Will- why did you make-out with Shelby after Rachel got in trouble for being with Jesse? Isn't that the same thing?

Will: Um, it was different then I wasn't dating her and um-

Emily: Is this supposed to help your case? 

Will: Um, fine I was a total hypocrite

Emily: Yes you were.

Will: You're not very helpful

Sue- why are you jealous of Will's hair? Yours is Amazing!

Sue: Because I have almost no hair and he has so much!

Terri- do you sing?

Terri: Gosh, I haven't sung since high school glee club but, yeah I dabble.

Will- do you think Rachel will become a star?

Will: She definitely has potential and if she got over herself she may become a star one day.

All- why do you all have such relationship drama?

Emily: I'm gonna take this one! Well it's really some kind of weird high school thing I think really it's because of the basic love square of Quinn, Finn, Rachel and Puck but then you have to throw Santana into the mix which means you have to throw in Brittany and Matt, which means Mike is involved, also Kurt and Mercedes are splashed in there, which means we've made some kind of weird shape, and outside of the shape we have stutter-gate, and Will's little love triangle plus April and Shelby are in there to, and then Sue has been cheated on. Really it's just that nobody can really decide who they want to be with.

Emily: So we now have a question from **Kate**.

New Directions- What would you do if they walked in on Will and Emma making-out in the choir room?

Rachel: I'm gonna say give them there privacy.

Quinn: Yeah it's really weird to watch people just make-out.

Puck: Yeah I'm gonna go.

Finn: Same

Matt: I'm leaving

Mike: Yeppers

Brittany: Aww...

Santana: (shudders)

Kurt: I'll let those crazy kids get on with there business

Mercedes: Yeah

Tina: Mm-hmm

Artie: Yep

Emily: Okay so our final fourteen questions are from **Gleek82**.

Emma- do you regret calling Will a slut?

Emma: Yes and No, Will needed to realize that he can't push me around but, I may have been a little harsh but, I was under the influence of Sue.

Rachel- do you still have a crush on Mr. Schue?

Rachel: I recently answered this I do not and I realize that my little crush was ridiculous

Terri- how could you lie about being pregnant?

Terri: How could I not? Would you want to lose your husband?

Tina- you have an amazing voice! Why don't you ask for more solos?

Tina: Thank you! I guess I'm just really shy.

Will- who do you like more? Emma, Terri, Shelby, or April?

Will: April may be a great friend but I have to say Emma

Quinn- why did you make the glist? And why didn't you just come clean to Mr. Schue the first time he asked you?

Quinn: Because I have lost everything important to me, and I could not come clean because I couldn't get expelled.

Finn- are you jealous of Jesse?

Finn: ...Maybe just a little.

Santana-why are you such a bitch to everyone?

Santana: Why shouldn't I be honestly I'm popular and they're nobodies.

Emma- do you want to be with Will?

Emma: Yeah I do, for sure but, I do know that there is no way we can.

Will- Do you think Shelby is just trying to mess with you so you won't win regionals?

Will: The thought did occur to me but, I didn't really dwell on it.

Artie- are you nicer to Tina now after the whole Madonna thing?

Artie: I should hope so I know I was way out of line with what I said to her and I apologize.

Mercedes- what's your favourite song?

Mercedes: Anything by Beyonce

Puck- do you like Rachel? Be honest.

Puck: Yes.

Rachel: What? 

Puck: Your hot and I admit it was kind of fun when we dated.

Rachel: (Sarcastically) Oh thank you so much Noah that means so much to me.

Puck: Really?

Rachel: Nope

Puck: How do you know sarcasm?

Rachel: Jesse's teaching me

New Directions- do you hope Mr. Schue and Ms. P get hitched?

Rachel: We answered a question very similar to this we all agreed – except for Santana – that Mr. Schuster and Ms. Pillsbury should get together.

Emily: Well that's it for today please keep sending those questions in and return next time!

**What did you think? I was really quite happy with that chapter but, I got a little bored near the end because there were so many questions –I'm not complaining I love reviews! Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter which hopefully will be the seven minutes in heaven chapter – unfortunately there is a good chance it won't be I'm trying to write it but I find it difficult. Fun fact every reviewer this chapter was anonymous! Fun fact this chapter including the authors note is exactly 3,000 words (according to my word count). So please keep sending in those reviews I really want some questions about Bad Reputation for some reason!**


End file.
